


the Mid-Way Genesis

by munchiez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchiez/pseuds/munchiez
Summary: In between Heaven and Hell, lies the limbo-like area of Gehenna. In recent events, the Gehennas, royal family of Gehenna are being accused of scandalous things, which ends up in complete anarchy as the Gehennians revolt against the monarchs. Ivan Gehenna the Twenty-Seventh, a Gehennal named Wenchley, an angel named Agio and his demon friend Dak, aka the Dromeis, are trying to find a way to end the riots, when Ivan's prince status is revealed. Now on the run from murderous rioters, the Dromeis have to survive in a war that could never end.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	the Mid-Way Genesis

Have you ever wondered "What the fuck is in those clouds?" or "Is God real? I mean, we already know Satan's the real fuckin' deal, but are God and Heaven (blegh) actual things?"  
Well, as far as I'm concerned, yeah. They're real.  
...  
Well aren't ya gonna ask how I know?  
...  
I'm waiting...  
...  
Okay, I'll just tell ya.  
So it all started twenty-five years ago...


End file.
